


Alpha...

by CookieKay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABO, ABO Fantasy, ABO kink, Alpha - Freeform, Breeding Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshot, Porn, Sex, Smut, omega - Freeform, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-04-20 18:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieKay/pseuds/CookieKay
Summary: Victor is ready to collapse from exhaustion, but after only a few hours sleep, his doting husband seems to have other ideas.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	Alpha...

It has been a long day. For some reason last night's sleep was less than ideal, practice was exhausting, Yurio was pushing the limits of his sanity, and all he wants to do is go to bed. As soon as Victor and Yuuri walked in the door of their apartment, the silver haired man took a quick shower before collapsing into bed. Yuuri encouraged him to take a nap before dinner, and he barely registers the soft press of lips against his forehead before he drifts off into a deep sleep.

The enticing grip of relaxation slowly begins to fade away a few hours later when movement begins to rock the mattress nearby. Groaning, Victor pushes his face further into his pillow, relishing in the feel of silky fabric sliding against his clean skin as his mind is reluctantly pulled back to the land of the conscious. Taking his time, the older man refuses to move from what could arguably the most comfortable position, until a faint sound trickles into his ears.

"Mmm… Alpha…"

His breath hitches. The needy whine sends a bolt of arousal from his chest straight to his groin. With no other hesitation, he rolls over in order to face the sound, only to be greeted by one of the most beautiful sights he has ever seen.

Yuuri is completely naked. The man of his dreams is bent over, face pushed into the sheets as one hand reaches behind him in order to pump his fingers in and out of his dripping hole. His cock is leaking onto the sheets below him, and the man's face is scrunched up in what looks like pure ecstasy. Smooth skin is beginning to shine with a layer of sweat as the younger man works himself open, each push of his fingers drawing out an almost guttural keening noise that is slightly muffled by the fabric being clenched in between his teeth.

"Alpha…" Yuuri whines once more, and Victor has to refrain from simply jerking off on the spot.

Reaching across the bed, the older man lightly trails the tips of his fingers down the side of the raven haired man's neck. The gentle pressure making Yuuri immediately arch into his touch, quietly gasping as cool pads caress his burning skin.

"Yuuri…" Victor croons. "Omega…"

Yuuri lets out another high pitched whine at the gendered term.

"Are you opening up yourself for me, my pretty little pet?"

The young man's breath hitches as the movement of his fingers freeze deep inside of his ass.

"Don't you dare stop." He orders, a low growl permeating his tone.

Yuuri lets out a needy moan under his command, drawing his two fingers out before adding a third and pressing the digits back in. Meanwhile, Victor continues his soft tracing of Yuuri's skin while he continues watching the gorgeous display in front of him. His own length is becoming harder by the second, and his skin tight briefs are barely able to contain his excitement. Victor's husband is the best thing to ever happen to him, and he is sure as hell going to make the other man feel just how much he appreciates him.

The blankets that were once comforting and serene are now a hinderance. He quickly slips out of the Italian sheets in order to prowl around the bed, eyes trained to the delicious sight that is unraveling himself like his own personal cam-boy. As he reaches the bottom of the mattress, his penetrating stare focuses in on the enticing motion of slim fingers stretching and pulling on a perfectly pink rim.

Victor is salivating at the sight, finally slipping off the small piece of fabric left on his body after his shower. He reaches down to firmly grip his own cock and encourage any remaining blood in his body to fill out the sizeable girth, the mere touch of his hand forcing out a long moan as he begins to steadily pump his erection to the sight Yuuri trembling on the bed in front of him.

"Alpha… Please…" Yuuri pleads as his legs begin visibly shaking.

Another groan slips out of the older man's lips.

"What is it, my Yuuri? My Omega?"

Yuuri keens.

"Did you need something from me? Do you want me to fill you up?"

More whines begin to slip out of the younger man as Yuuri begins pushing his weeping cock into the mattress. Yuuri's small hand is obviously starting to waiver as he tries to keep stretching himself open, but the longer Victor waits, the more desperate the raven haired man becomes.

"Are you aching to feel me inside of you, dorogoy? Because I can't wait to feel your tight little hole clamping down on me as I fuck you until all you can do is scream my name."

Yuuri flat out moans at the suggestion, and Victor's own dirty talk is starting to get to him as well. He can't help but start running his thumb over his sensitive head as he tries to refrain from cumming too soon.

"Is that what you want, Omega? Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes!" Yuuri practically yells. "Please! Alpha! I need… I need…"

"What do you need, my love?" Victor teases, finding his own self control beginning to slip away with every pump of his thick length.

"You! Please! I need you! I need you to fuck me. I want you to fill me up with your cum!"

A devious grin slips into place as Victor finally releases his now aching cock, crawling up the bed until he is hovering over the smaller man. He gently grasps Yuuri's wrist and pulls the young man's fingers out of his gaping hole, moaning as he watches it flutter shut while Yuuri whimpers at the loss. If this was any other time, the silver head man would immediately dive his tongue straight into the warmth of his lover, but if he waits any longer to claim his husband, he thinks that he might explode.

Victor reaches around to grab Yuuri's other hand that is still tangled in the sheets, bringing both of his wrists behind him and forcing Yuuri to submit to his whims. Using one hand to keep his grip on writhing arms, Victor uses the other to line up the tip of his engorged cock.

"Are you ready, Omega?" The silver haired man purrs hotly in Yuuri's ear.

The sound makes the young man squirm.

"Yes... Please... Use me. Alpha." Yuuri pants.

A blunt pressure starts pushing against the ring of muscle. The copious amount of slick eases Victor's entrance into the tight heat, but the sensitive feeling makes both men moan as he bottoms out in one long push.

"Fucking hell, Yuuri. You feel so good wrapped around my cock."

Yuuri loudly whines at the admission, forcing his hips as far back as he can so that Victor can sink those last few precious centimetres into his ass. The motion makes Victor let out a low groan, tightening his grip as he restrains himself from absolutely wrecking his husband in a matter of seconds. Slowly drawing back, Victor relishes in the tight heat squeezing around every inch of his aching cock before he sinks back in at a similarly torturous slow pace. This is how he continues for a few euphoric minutes, dragging his long, veiny cock in and out of his amazing Yuuri. With every painstakingly slow thrust, Victor forces himself as deep as he can into the wonderful man beneath him, unable to contain the deep moans and groans as he continues to bottom out over and over again, taking his pleasure in the sights, sounds, and feeling encompassing him in every possible way.

"Fuck, Victor… Please!"

Yuuri must be getting frustrated at this point, his slow pace obviously tormenting him in the best possible way. Burying his length down to the hilt, Victor pulls his love upright so that he can whisper hotly into his ear.

"Please, what?" He asks, rotating his hips in order to tug at the younger man's rim while his length brushes across a certain bundle of nerves.

Yuuri screams at the sensation.

"Alpha, please!"

"Do you want me to fuck you, Omega?" Victor asks, accentuating his question with a snap of his hips, drawing out another sharp cry. "Pound into your tight heat until I fill you up with my cum?"

"Please! Oh god, please!"

His ministrations feel amazing as he continues the blissful torture. Yuuri is starting to have tears form in the corners of his eyes with every shallow thrust, desperate cries filling their bedroom as Victor refuses to change his pace. In no time at all, the raven haired man's moans become louder and more erratic, signaling to Victor that his husband is close. Wrapping one hand around to the front, he grips Yuuri's leaking cock and slowly pumps it in time with his rotations.

"Fuck Vic-!"

A choked off shout is the only warning the older man gets before hot, sticky cum is running down his fingers. His beautiful husband pushing up into his hand at the same time that he lines up each stroke of his cock against the man's prostate, drawing out the orgasm as long as he can. Yuuri's body is shaking by the end of it, overstimulation immediately replacing physical bliss as Victor continues to thrust deeper into his husband.

"Victor! Please! I can't-"

"Yes you can, love. Be a good little Omega for your Alpha."

Yuuri's moans only get louder as the older man continues fucking into his ass. His movements start becoming faster, relentlessly sliding against Yuuri's prostate as he moves his front hand upwards in order to start pinching and rolling a pert nipple in between his fingers. The continuous pressure of his length pressing into Yuuri's sweet spot is starting to build a familiar heat in his own abdomen, but he wants this to last a little while longer. A particularly hard twist of a sensitive nub makes the raven haired man scream out as a second orgasm crashes over him, but this time, Victor gently guides his love down towards the bed.

As soon as the tremors finish wracking Yuuri's body, the young man slumps forward, panting as his dual climax drains his energy. Victor's still rock hard cock slips out as he lets his beautiful husband have a few seconds to breathe, but he isn't done yet. Pushing his fringe out of his face, he moves to flip Yuuri onto his back and is met with little resistance. He looks absolutely wrecked. Bleary brown eyes are glazed over as they stare up towards the older man's face, and Victor runs the back of his hand down a gorgeously flushed cheek.

Leaning down, he takes the opportunity to claim his husbands lips with his own, immediately diving his tongue into a more than willing, sweet entrance. The simple action brings out another moan from his lover, and the vibration on his tongue shoots straight down to his aching cock at the same time that he lets out a deep groan. Without any further respite, Victor hitches Yuuri's legs up underneath his arms and lines himself up once more, not waiting one more second before plunging back in to the hot, wet entrance. Yuuri cries out at the sudden intrusion, but the silver haired man is ready to destroy his precious husband.

"Such a good Omega. Taking my cock so well."

The young man whines at the praise, his already spent length twitching at the continued stimulation.

"I'm going to fill you up until my cum is leaking out of your ass."

Yuuri doesn't get a chance to respond before a harsh snap of Victor's hips pushes the older man's cock deep into his hole. Immediately setting a brutal pace, Victor seeks out his own building pleasure as he fucks Yuuri hard and fast. The slap of skin on skin echoes around the room as the older man's deep moans slip out with every thrust. He loves the idea of filling Yuuri up with his cum. Watching it drip out of his husband's gaping hole and fucking him over and over again as if he was breeding him. The lascivious thought combined with the heavenly sensation surrounding his length is rapidly bringing him close to the edge.

"Yuuri! Fuck! Omega! Gonna' fill you up so much!"

Yuuri's cries are now the only thing he can hear, spurring him on to go faster and harder until the heat coiling in his gut finally explodes. Slamming one last time into his husband, Victor empties his seed into the other man, shallowly thrusting as ecstasy literally pours out of his body.

When the high of climaxing finishes washing over him, he collapses on top of the raven haired man, releasing Yuuri's legs in the process so that they can finally relax. Both men are panting as if they have been out running a marathon, and he can feel a small tap on his back prompting him to roll over. As he peels himself away, Victor's softening cock slips out of his husband, quickly followed by a rush of cum following the tip. The two men shudder and groan at the last break in their connection, and as the silver haired man turns onto his back, he is suddenly aware of a sticky sensation coating his stomach. With a chuckle, he reaches down and dips a finger in the substance before rolling it around in his fingers.

"So you came three times, huh?" He prompts, turning on his side to look at his husband.

Yuuri looks completely destroyed but in the best way possible. His raven hair is completely mussed, face flushed, eyes closed, breathing heavy, and arms half-heartedly thrown across his forehead. It takes another half a minute for the younger man to respond, but Victor doesn't mind as he is too busy smiling to himself.

"That was amazing…" Yuuri finally sighs.

Another laugh slips out of the older man before he wiggles his way across the bed until he can pull Yuuri into his arms. Placing a light kiss on the young man's forehead, Yuuri nuzzles into Victor's chest as they bask in the post-coital embrace.

"So you really like the idea of alphas and omegas then." The silver haired man states. "And a breeding kink none the less."

Yuuri only tries to tuck his face further into the older man's chest, cheeks burning with mild embarrassment.

"Is that bad?"

Victor eagerly places another kiss on the top of raven hair.

"Of course not, solnyshko. I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to share your ideas with me, and if I'm honest, I really do enjoy the idea of filling you up… Maybe a little too much."

He can feel Yuuri's grin against his skin as the two continue to lay in bed for a few minutes. Luckily they have a whole weekend to rest and recuperate from a long week of training, and so they are in no rush to be anywhere.

Suddenly, a growling stomach breaks the peaceful moment, and both men giggle as they remember what time it is.

"Dinner?" Victor asks.

"Take out?" Yuuri suggests.

"Perfect."


End file.
